Selfless at Heart
by mandm12345
Summary: Tris Prior, a news reporter, suddenly finds a man lying on her doorstep, covered in blood and unconscious. She does the first thing that comes to her mind. She takes him in, and treats his wound. But something about him makes Tris make her feel something she has never felt before. Love.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias

The pain overwhelms my body as it frantically tries to reach the doorstep of some unknown stranger. I've only seen the occupant once. I always look out the window of my bedroom after a beating from Marcus. To look on others with envy, as they don't have a man like him living in their house. She is beautiful no denying that. Her blond hair cascades over her shoulder as she hurries to catch a taxi. Worry is etched all over her face as sprints toward the main road. A homeless man comes to her, putting his hand out for money. Most people would ignore him, as I've seen countless times before, but she is different. The worry on her face disappears in an instant only to be replaced by a sympathetic look. She reaches into her wallet and takes out a hundred dollar bill. She gives a few words of advice to the now surprised yet pleased homeless man, and clambers into the awaiting taxi. She is more selfless than anyone I have ever seen. That is why I go to her. I have faith in her to heal me like she did with that homeless man. My body finally gives into the pain as I use my last ounce of strength to get to her concrete doorstep. Everything is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris

My fingers rub my temples as I read through my story on my computer. Every now and then I add a couple words, or fix grammatical errors. I check the corner of the screen and see 11:45 blinking up at me. Damn. I need to get this is in by 12:00. Now speeding though my article, I finally email the link to my boss, Max with four minutes to spare. I close the computer and lean back on my chair. Suddenly I hear a loud thump from my doorstep. I clamber up from my couch and peak out of the window near my front door. What I saw shocked me. A man with brown hair laid motionless on my doorstep. Blood seeped through the back of his shirt, and his ankle stuck out weirdly. I quickly open the door and half drag half carry the man into my bedroom. I'm lucky this flat only has one floor. With all the strength I can muster, I place him carefully on my bed and immediately the white sheets are now dyed by his blood.

"Shit," I mutter. I hurry into the kitchen and reach for the first aid kit I keep in my cabinet. Carefully, I take off the blood soaked T-shirt and start to press a paper towel soaked in water, trying to clear out the blood. What happened to him? Who did this to him? His eyes start to flutter and he winces in pain as I start to press some rubbing alcohol on his back.

"I'm sorry," He grunts out, surprising me with his british accent.

"Shhh. You have nothing to be sorry about. Just sleep for a bit okay?" I say, soothingly. Tentatively I wrap bundles of white bandages around his back, where the deepest wounds seem to be.

"Is there anything else that hurts?" I ask, now turning him over so that I can inspect his face.

"No. Thank you," He grimaces a smile. His face has a blue purple bruise on his forehead, and a small scratch on his neck. His blue eyes were beautiful. Same color as the ocean, they captivate me. I smile warmly back at him.

"What's you name?" I ask, pressing another wet cloth to his forehead.

"Tobias." He says. "Yours?"

"Beatrice. But call me Tris."

"Look Tris thank you for all this but I really can't intrude upon you further-" No! Don't go!

"You can't go anywhere! Not like this. At least stay in my house for a couple days till you get things sorted out," I want to ask who did this to him, but I can tell that it's personal. I don't want him to leave just because I was poking around in his business.

"At least make me sleep on the couch. It will make me feel better."

"No of course not. Am I the one who's hurt? Anyway I have a couch the folds into a bed so don't worry about it."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure. Now go to sleep. I'll change these blankets for you." I take the blankets and put them in the washing machine along with his shirt. I finally realize the reality of this situation. What am I doing? For all I know he could have come in here to rape me! Murder me? Rob me? Is he drunk? I press my hands on my face and run it through my hair. I seem to have lost all common sense. Why did I let a complete stranger into my house? I shake my head. He seems decent. His shirt was from Ralph Lauren so he's probably well off. Somehow he attracts me. As a magnet attracts metal he seems to radiate energy that makes me want to be with him. I am not crazy. He stays. By the time I come back in, Tobias is asleep. I warp the comforter around him and softly push the hair that his covering his eyes. Tiptoeing, I switch off the lights and crash onto my couch. _Tobias_. It's a lovely name.

**Hello sweethearts! How did you like it? Please review, follow and like! And most of all share this story with other people! Sharing is caring! ****J**

**Be brave everybody!**

**P.S. I am going to try and do daily updates from now on! **


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias

I wake up to a pounding headache. Everything around me seems to be spinning and my bed seems to be more comfortable than usual. I hear humming. A woman. I sit up with a start, groaning as a flash of pain goes through my back. A woman with blond hair that is put in a neat braid comes rushing in. _Tris. _Wordlessly she helps me up, handing me a shirt that has clearly been bough recently, judging by the fact it still has a tag on it. She seems to notice to, as she blushes and pulls of the tag quickly.

"Look. I am so sorry. This was a mistake. You don't need to buy things for me. I'm not-I am not homeless. I just-" She presses her hand over my mouth. Her hand is warm and soft. I wonder what she would say if I kissed it.

"First of all. You are hurt. You can't go anywhere regardless if you have a house. Second, I already knew were not homeless as you had a Ralph Lauren shirt. I have it in the wash don't worry. Sorry this is just a shirt from Old Navy and it was the cheapest one there."

"Why are you saying sorry? I'm the one staying at your house uninvited and I am the once taking your bed to sleep in!"

"Habit." She smirked. I rolled my eyes. I'm never like this. Even in college I was a quiet reserved person, and I've never used my cheek muscles to smile. No wonder this feels unfamiliar.

"Come on! I have breakfast ready." She says, leading me to a granite counter top which had three chairs tucked in neatly into it.

"Take a seat." She says, as she puts her hair into a bun so none of her hair gets into the food. Taking a spatula, she takes the four chocolate chip pancakes from the stove and puts two each on corresponding plates. She pushes one toward me and hands me a fork and a knife.

"Eat. You want some whipped cream?" I shrug. "This is what ties it all together." She says, waving a huge bottle of whipped cream." I nod my head to say no. "You're missing everything!" She says, as she piles bunches of whipped cream on her pancakes. I chuckle quietly, as I stuff a piece of the pancake into my mouth. Best food I've had in ages as I am not the best cook.

"So where do you go to school?"

"Getting ready to graduate from the Roth high school. You?"

"Me too."

"Really I've never noticed you." _But I have. _

"What do you major in?"

"I love creative writing and at the moment I am working for a newspaper, in order to get a recommendation. I want to go to Princeton which is one of the best writing colleges."

"Wow. That's amazing. I haven't thought that far, but I'm thinking I want to travel the world you know. Maybe a lawyer?"

"That's cool," She says nodding her head. "I don't mean to pry, but what happened to you? Who-?

"That's for another day." I say, grimly. "All I know is that I can't go home. I have to find a job so I make some money, and-"

"You can stay here." She says. "It's fine really. I have a spare bedroom. You can sleep there. Just until you find a home."

I can hardly believe my ears.

"I don't know I mean-"

"I won't let you go out of my house. I will make you stay here whether you like it or not,"

She is so stubborn and strong headed. Not like the other girl I've seen.

" I can't win can I?"

"Nope." I chuckle, and run my hands through my hair.

"Ok. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now eat before the panckaes go cold." She says, pointing her spatula at me.

"Yes ma'am."

**Sorry I haven't update it so long! Today lets strive for ten reviews and 15 followers? Thanks! Be brave everybody!**


	4. Authors Note

Sorry this is not an update but I just wanted to make some shoutouts to a couple people.

First Guest thank you so much for your review! I can't believe that you actually like my story. Thank you again!

And another Guest again! That's ironic… Ok thanks and I will try to update as much as possible!

And Lauren Pedrad Eaton13. Awesome name by the way. Sometimes I really think that my husband is Tobias. I'm not crazy ok! J Anyway thank you so much glad you like the story!

pennstate13 thank you! I am so happy you like the plot. As weird as it sounds all of my ideas come from dreams and I alternate it a bit…. But thank you!

THANK YOU THANK YOU lalalalalataz! I CHANGED MY STORY TITLE TO SELFLESS AT HEART! EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU TO HER/HIM! YOU ARE THE BEST! And yes you are my 15th follower and thank u!

MehItsAutumn thank u for informing me of that I will try to make that clearer…

And yet another Guest! Thanks and yes Tris is amazing! She is awesome.


	5. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

"_You can stay here." She says._

"_It's fine really. I have__ a__ spare bedroom. You can sleep there. Just until you find a home."_

_I can hardly believe my ears._

"_I don't know I mean-"_

"_I won't let you go out of my house. I will make you stay here whether you like it or not,"_

_She is so stubborn and strong headed. Not like the other girl I've seen._

"_I can't win can I?"_

"_Nope." I chuckle, and run my hands through my hair._

"_Ok. Thank you."_

"_My pleasure. Now eat before the pancakes go cold." She says, pointing her spatula at me._

"_Yes ma'am."_

Tris

"So you've never ate whipped cream? Like ever?" Tris asks, laughing.

"Nope," I shake my head, laughing with her.

"Why? Whipped cream is the greatest invention on the planet!"

"No I am." I smirk. She lightly pushes me on the shoulder.

"No seriously. First it tastes amazing."

"So do I." She rolls her eyes and continues.

"And you can do this to annoying people." She grabs a container of whipped cream and squirts whipped cream all over my face. I sputter as Tris laughs at me hysterically. I wipe my hand on my face, with the whipped cream sticking on. I rub my hand all over her face, as she squirms and tries to get away.

"Payback is a bitch." I laugh, as she tried to wipe the blobs of whipped cream from her face. She takes the can of whipped cream, and as I laugh at her she squirts all the whipped cream on me.

"But payback is my friend." She says, as she takes a scoop of whipped cream on her finger and licks it off her finger. Damn.

"Let the war begin."

_20 minutes later_

"The showers down the hall, first left. I'm going to get you some new clothes." She says, almost sheepishly.

"No Tris. I have money. At least take this." I say, handing her rather soggy twenty dollar bills from my pocket.

"It's fine Tobias. You can pay me back later." She pushes the bills back into the wallet I had extracted it from. Why is she so stubborn? I can't win against her. I sigh and tuck back the bills into my wallet and stuff my wallet into my back pocket.

"Now go take a shower," She says commandingly.

"Yes ma'am!" I say saluting her, and I walk toward the shower as her tinkling laugh fills my ears.

The shower was a relief to all my pain. The warm water hits my back which is covered in bandages. I let out a soft scream of pain, as I peel of the bandages one by one, so the water now hits my wounds directly. The whipped cream now swirling down the drain, I watch as I think of Tris. Under different circumstances, I would love to be at her house. From what I've seen, she's a beautiful, stubborn, intelligent woman. She seems trustworthy, regardless of the fact I only met her about twelve hours ago. I hear the front door open, and I realize Tris must have come back from her shopping.. I step out of the shower, and I wrap a towel around my waist.

"Tobias?"

" Yeah in here," I strain out, as yet another wave of pain hits my back.

" I got some clothes for you, I've kept them outside the bathroom door when you're ready!"

" Thanks," I say, as I open the door, to find a thoroughly flustered Tris holding a bundle of clothes.

" Here," She stutters out, handing me the clothes. I smirk.

" Like what you see?" She blushes a deep red, making me smirk more.

" Just change!" She says, exasperated while pushing me into the back into the bathroom. I chuckle as I close the door to change. I examine the clothes and find multiple shirts, jeans, boxers and underwear. I couldn't help but smirk at the idea of her going into the mens section and getting boxers. I pull on a tight gray shirt, jeans and I pat down my hair with some water. Snapping out of the bathroom with my clothes, I find Tris in her little office staring at the computer screen.

"Tris?" She looks up from the computer screen and points to a dresser in the corner. "All the drawers on the right are yours"

"Thanks." I say, stuffing the clothes inside the drawers. I walk over to her and look over her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?" Her whole body is tensed, and I'm not sure if I can breathe for a moment with intoxicating smell of her hair. Strawberries and lemons.

" Working on a paper for the newspaper." She breathes out.

"Come on let's go do something fun," I whine. She cracks a smile.

"Lets go paintballing." Her eyes glinting wickedly.


	6. Quick Authors Note!

Dear MehItsAutumn: I made some changes to chapter 3. Is that better. Please tell me honestly as I want this story to be the best it possibly can! And thank you so much for the advice.

Everyone else who reviewed thank you thank you thank you! Really it gives me inspiration to keep going!

So wry for not updating! I just have been so busy the last 2 months! Pls be patient with me! Can we strive for 25 followers and 25 reviews?

Paintballing chapter next!


	7. Chapter 5

Tobias literally pleaded with me not to call anyone else. I reluctantly give in, and seeing my look of confusion he explains that he's never been that good at making friends.

"I beg to differ. You are good friend material."

"I think the only reason you think that is because you brought it out of me." I blush profusely at his words. Why does he have this effect on me?

"Are your wounds healing?" I say as I lift up his shirt carefully. Tobias takes a sharp inhale but I'm sure it has nothing to do with the pain as most of the cuts have healed. "They're healing well."

"Tris? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Where are your parents?" It was a question bound to come. There was no avoiding it.

"They died. My brother left the house saying it was my fault. I've been living alone since I had just turned 18 and I didn't have to go to a foster home" I look down, hoping to stop the tears, threatening to spill.

"Tris" He hooks a finger underneath my chin and with his free hand, wipes the small tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry. It will get better."

"How do you know?"

"My mom is dead too." He says, pulling me into a hug. "It does get better. Some days I still hurt, but the only thing that keeps me going is when I think of happy memories with her. Not the sad ones. Don't think of those."

"Thank you." I sniffle a bit, and pull away. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Me too." He runs his hands through his hair, and smiles. "I believe you were taking me to paintball? I'm not sure we should go cause I am the paintball king."

"Oh mister you just invited yourself to the party for LOSERS!" I laugh as I try to squirm away from his gasp, with no prevail. He swings me over his shoulder and I playfully pound his back, as he runs toward the garage. Placing me carefully in the passengers seat, he takes the keys that are in my hand.

"I'm driving, and paying for paintball." I open my mouth to protest. "No buts."

"Or what?"

"I tickle you."

"Oh really? I don't think you know where my ticklish spot is." He smirks, and starts tickling my stomach, and I laugh hysterically, flailing my arms and legs about."

"I do now." He starts up the engine and put his arm around my seat and starts to back out into the driveway.

"How do you know where we're going?"

"How do you think I became the paintball king?" He replies, grinning at me. One of those boyish grins, enough to make you melt to the floor.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." I reply, smiling. I turn up the radio and look over at him. He is staring at me with those blue eyes, with his foot not quite pressed on the accelerator, leaving us still in the garage." Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!" I exclaim. He chuckles and obeys, heading off toward the direction of the paintball place.

**Tobias POV**

We reach the parking lot of the paintballing place, greeted by the familiar sign that read: PAINTBALL PALACE. I park neatly into the closest space, and clamber out of the car, greeted by Trish's grayish blue eyes. They were dancing and she took my breath away when I realized what she was wearing. Tight black spandex, a gray tank top, and black combat boots. **(See what I did there? Dauntless+Abnegation :P)**

"Ready to get your but kicked?" She asked, grinning widely.

"Oh missy I wouldn't get to confident if I were you." We enter the building laughing and teasing each other. We reach the boot and I pull out my wallet and hand the guy behind the counter a 20 dollar bill. "A rival package please? Just the two of us."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"That will be it. Thank you." I say as he hands us two tickets. We enter the paintball stadium and we are handed guns and a vest that held our refills. A mechanical voice explains the rules to us, but I watch Trish bubbling in excitement and anticipation. She sees my looking at her and smiles.

"We're playing Capture the Flag style. I'm so winning this." I say.

" Ok mister if you're so confident, I have a bet. If I find the flag first, you have to meet my friends, and talk to them. If I you find the flag first. well you don't have too. Deal?"

"Deal. "

"Get into your hiding places." The mechanical voice says.

"See you when I win." Tris smirks at me, sprinting away. I crouch down behind a wall with the gun ready to fire. I pull out the orange neon flag and stuff it underneath a small hole in the wall. Perfect.

"Oh Tobias?" I don't reply realizing that she is trying to find me from my voice. "Come and get me." She says teasingly. I see a flash of a petite figure sprinting toward me. I quickly fire a couple times and roll over to the next wall.

"You missed Tobias!" I grin, and see a flash of neon pink a could meters a dead. I sprint toward and realize that its a fake flag, and before I can run Tris has shot me 3 times so that my clothes have blobs of green and blue on my shirt.

"I won!" She says waving my flag. I fake pout and shoot her couple of times and start tickling her.

"Tobias!" She squeals. "Stop it" She says laughing.

"No." I say tickling her more. My eyes waver toward the tight spandex she wears and I shake my head, and get off her quickly.

"Thank you. You're going to love my friends I promise." She says, getting up.

"I don't know Tris- " She puts a finger to my mouth.

"Its ok. Just be the Tobias I see. Happy, funny, and a LOSER!" She shrieks as I grab her aging. I put my arm around her waist and immdietly the smell of lemon and strawberries fill my nose.

"Thank you Tris." I say, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She shudders and her face goes bright red. I smirk, and she smiles at me. "Thank you."

Just a little bit of cheesiness in there, but I am a hopeless romantic. Shhhh don't tell anyone :P Thank you so much for all those reviews and followers! Lets strive for some more reviews!

Be Brave Sweethearts!


End file.
